All I ask of you
by AshHole7660
Summary: When Louise is talked into auditioning for the High school Musical, Phantom Of the Opera, the last thing she expects is to actually be cast. Her surprise and disgust is magnified when she is given the leading role, along side Logan as her romantic interest. Starting out as enemies, the play forms a kind of bond between the two, that will change their lives forever.


NOTE: Obviously Logan and Louise are like ten years apart. I've aged Louise and the rest to be closer to his age because I DO NOT CONDONE PEDOPHILIA. That is all.

Also, during the sequence of the play, I won't be posting all lyrics just parts because that would make it drag on way too long.

ENJOY!

All I ask of you.

"Oh my god, doesn't anyone have anything better to do than talk about this stupid play? Like, what about football or, I don't know, baseball?" Louise lamented to her sibblings, playing with the ends of her pigtails. Gene laughed, fingering the keys on his keyboard.

"You should try out. Remember when you were in that weird cluster fuck play Courtney and I put on back in middle school?" Tina swallowed a bite of sandwich, nodding her head.

"Yeah, you can come try out with me and Zeke. You actually have a pretty good voice, plus some of the hottest guys are trying out for the leading roles, you could have your first kiss with a cute drama guy like I did!" Louise laughed, shaking her head.

"Okay, first off Jimmy Jr. was not cute. He's like, a 7 now and a 5 on a good day back then. Second, I already had my first kiss when I felt bad for Regular Sized Rudy getting turned down on valentines day like 7 years ago, which we still never speak of. Third, I would rather play a physical sport than be some opera floosy, you know, where I can actually slap people instead of theatrically pretending to." Voices were heard behind them as Zeke, Tammy and Jimmy Jr. walked up and sat down. Zeke gave Tina a peck on the cheek, resting his hand on her leg.

"Hey T-bird, sorry we're late, we were talking to Mrs. Jonas about tryouts. She let slip which musical we are putting on!" Gene jumped out of his seat.

"Yes! Me and Courtney already know because we are working on the music but we refused to tell Tina." He laughed, fake glaring at her.

"What play is it?" She asked. Tammy sat down, leaning against Jimmy Jr.

"I guess we are doing the Phantom of the Opera. Not my favorite honestly, I might skip tryouts and do costuming with Jocelyn. Jimmy sighed.

"Oh come on babe. I'm going out for the phantom! Now that my braces and speech are fixed up I feel like I have a real shot. I don't want to pretend to obsess over some other girl!" Tammy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh its not like the phantom gets the girl. Plus Tina and Zeke will probably get Christine and Raoul so their romantic tension is already there." Louise sighed deeply standing up.

"Oh my god don't you have anything better to talk about? It's not even a good story. Some freaky faced creep can't handle that a woman doesn't love him. Sounds just like this high school, and I've only been here half a year." She turned on her heel, running smack into the chest of someone.

"Watch your ass Belcher." A voice snapped at her. Louise looked up into the angry face of her enemy.

"Oh shove it Logan. Learn how to walk." He laughed, following her out of the cafeteria.

"So, you refuse to try out for Phantom huh? Its because you know you're awful. You're afraid of rejection, and unlike your brother and sister have no talent what so ever." Louise stopped in her tracks, turning on her heel and lifting onto her tip toes.

"That's absolute bullshit and you know it Logan! I could easily land a part in that stupid play, I just don't want to. I don't see you running to audition either, but that's probably because YOU, in fact don't have the balls, talent or face to do any of it." Logan laughed, putting one hand on her locker leaning over her.

"Actually, I am auditioning. Unlike you, I am going to try to at least get a background part. The ladies love guys who can sing, and I am an okay singer. See you swooning in the audience little Louise." Logan sarcastically blew a kiss to her as he walked away laughing. Louise felt her heart beating out of her chest. She yelled down the hall,

"I'll show you Logan Bush! See you at auditions tonight asshole!" Louise clapped a hand over her mouth,

"Did I just hear you say you are going to audition?" Tina said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you did. This is going to be a disaster. I am no theater nerd. I don't even know this play at all." Gene clapped his hand, motioning someone over to their group. It was Courtney.

"Hey Court, you have Think of me on your ipod right? Louise decided to try out and she has no idea what it even is!" Courtney laughed.

"Yeah, here let me play it real quick." The song began pouring out the small speakers as Louise's eyes grew into saucers.

"Oh no. There's no way in fresh hell I can sing like that! No way. I'm not doing it." She shook her head, placing a hand to her palm. Gene and Tina exchanged looks, a sly smile forming on Tina's lips.

"So, you are just going to let Logan win then?" Louise pulled her pig tails, yelling in anger.

"Damn it, you are right. I have to at least try…hey Courtney can I get this back to you next period?" Courtney smiled.

"For sure Louise! I want you to prove that jerk wrong. I hope you make it and he doesn't." She laced her fingers with Gene as they walked to class. Louise starting the song over to memorize parts of it.

"This is going to be a disaster."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road here!" Mrs. Jonas said, motioning for Gene to ready his piano. "First up we will do single auditions. Louise Belcher, you are first." She swallowed hard, walking up the stairs to the stage slowly, getting a thumbs up from her brother and his girl friend, and a pee u from her mortal enemy. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to belt out the words she remembered blaring from Courtney's ipod.

 _Think of me, Think of me fondly_

 _When we've said goodbye_

 _Remember me_

 _Once in a while please_

 _Promise me you'll try…._

She opened her eyes and inhaled deeply as the room fell silent looking at her. She felt her cheeks grow hot as many of the boys at the audition stared at her, she was unaccustomed to the male attention. Mrs. Jonas clapped her hands together.

"That was a great start! Up next is Jimmy Pesto Junior. Jimmy walked up, confidence radiating through his pores. He began singing out the words to music of the night in velvet smoothness, a smile spreading on his face as he finished. Mrs. Jonas nodded her head in approval. After Jimmy, Tina, Zeke, Daryl, and a few others auditioned.

"Okay! You all did a fantastic job! Now I am going to put you into different pairs and have you perform some duets. Lets start with Tina and Zeke, performing for the parts of Raoul and Christine. The two teens smiled at each other, lacing their fingers together. They sang their piece, everyone clapping when they finished. Mrs. Jonas wrote some notes in her notebook, tapping her pen to her chin in thought. "Okay, now switch it out with Tina and Jimmy, Tina again playing the part of Christine and Jimmy the phantom." They quickly performed the titular song from the production, again getting a nod from Mrs. Jonas. "Okay, now Tina I am going to switch you out for Louise, both of you perform the same scene as before." Louise took another deep breath, feeling Logan's eyes on her. Her and Jimmy cascaded across the stage, belting out the lyrics like they were the only two in the room.

"Okay, Logan, switch out with Jimmy, Louise I still want you to audition for Christine, but the two of you will perform a segment from Past the point of no return." Logan stared into Louise's eyes as he began to sing his lyric. He walked around her in circles as she followed him with her eyes, her heart beating out of her chest. As her part came up, she almost felt she didn't have the courage to sing her lines, but she did and when they finished the entire room was silent. Mrs. Jonas had a frustrated frown on her face as she looked down her list once more.

"Okay, finally, Louise and Logan I want you to perform All I ask of you as Christine and Raoul. They nodded, quickly glaring at each other before clearing their throats and waiting for Gene to que in his piano. They sang their love duet, circling around each other, Louise making quick, demure glances at him while picturing breaking his nose in her head. Logan gently grabbed her hand, a quick smirk pricking at the corners of his mouth. When his hand touched hers, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach that was completely foreign to her. She couldn't place her finger on it, but her heart was racing and she had a lump in her throat.

They finished their song, breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes. Mrs. Jonas clapped her hands together, satisfied.

"Okay! I will have the cast list up tomorrow. I just wanted to say everyone did such a good job and you are a very talented group of young adults, I'm excited to see how this turns out." She waved with her hand in a motion of dismissal. Tina, Louise and Gene began walking home when a voice yelled out behind them.

"I guess I was wrong four ears, you have quite a set of pipes on you. But still only good enough to get a background part if that." Louise rolled her eyes, continuing to walk.

"Well good! That's all I want anyway. I only auditioned to prove I'm better than you anyway, I don't need to be in some stupid play." Logan snorted, walking down the opposite road.

"I guess we will see when the list is posted tomorrow morning!" The Belcher kids walked into the restaurant, greeting Mort and Teddy as they dropped their bags. Linda was the first to speak, her normal quirkiness oozing from her pores like sweat.

"Welcome home my babies! How were tryouts Tina? And Louise, did you stay back to support your sister? That's so thoughtful of you!" Louise shrugged while Tina smiled from ear to ear.

"Actually, we talked her into auditioning! She was really good too, she must get it from you mom." Louise rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop, it wasn't that great. Like I said I only did it to prove to stupid Logan that I had the balls to." Linda clapped.

"That is so great my babies acting in the opera together!" She sang, crossing her hands under her chin. "And my other baby playing the music! I have such perfect little angels!" Bob laughed from inside the kitchen.

"You seriously auditioned Louise? I swear, If you make it in I'll buy you a car." Teddy laughed, burger falling out of his mouth.

"A car eh bobby? I hope for Louise's sake she makes it in now." Mort nodded.

"Well, I think she will! Remember the dinner theater? She was all over that one."

"Ugh Mort I was like nine, and was only into it because I got to play a supposed murdurer. Hard to believe that was six years ago already." She sighed. "But…yeah hate to cut this short but I have some homework to do, and I need to practice my gloating face for stupid Logan tomorrow." She exited the restaurant, walking into her room and exhaling the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Today was so weird…I'm just so glad its over."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tina, Louise, Gene, Tammy, Jimmy Jr. Zeke and Courtney walked to where a gaggle of students were hoarding around the drama room door, exciting whispers filling the hallway.

"Looks like the cast list is up." Tina said, eagerly making her way over to the group of teens. Andy and Ollie walked up to the group with a smile on their faces.

"Congrats Louise!" They said in unison, giving her a quick hug. Her heart shrunk in her chest and she nervously walked up with Tina.

"Hey look at that, I got the part of Meg." Tina said, a smile on her face. "I'll take it!" Louise approached the list, quickly scanning over it.

Meg – Tina Belcher

Madame Giry – Susan Goode

Firmin – Zeke

Carlotta – Abby

The Phantom – Jimmy Pesto Jr.

Christine – Louise Belcher

Louise's jaw dropped. She had actually gotten the lead roll and didn't even actually try. A smile plastered to her face, until she heard a voice in the crowd sarcastically laugh.

"Oh no way. Randy I got the part of Raoul, look whose playing Christine! This is too hilarious!" It was Logan.

"wait, no. You of all people got the part of the love interest? Oh good lord kill me." Louise groaned. It was bad enough she had to act romantic with him during auditions, now she had to do it for months while they prepare? She couldn't believe it. A group of older girls gathered around Logan, giggling.

"Oh my god you have to be in love with that insane freshman? I didn't even know she could act." One of them said, playfully shoving Logan. He shrugged her off.

"This is going to be very…interesting." He turned around, spotting Louise in the crowd. "Hello four ears. Looks like we are in love now. I am going to make this suck so bad for you. Of course, its not too late for you to drop out." Louise threw her head back with a laugh.

"In your dreams asshole. I'm not going anywhere." She turned on her heel, walking away with her friends. She kept a cool demeanor, but inside she was screaming. She had been thoroughly freaked out ever since she felt her heart fluttering during the auditions the day before. She put her hands in her pockets to hide their shaking.

"You okay Louise? Your face is completely white. Does this have something to do with Logan?" Courtney asked, squeezing Gene's hand quick. Louise frowned, shaking her head in denial.

"No, I just hate him is all. He is in for three months of hell. I'll make sure of it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day flew by in a blur for Louise, who was still in shock about landing the leading role. She was never one to have stage fright, but all of a sudden the thought of performing made her feel physically ill. She met up with her siblings after school to walk to the auditorium for their first meeting with the crew. They sat in the seats in front of the stage, waiting for Mrs. Jonas to come with the scripts. She could hear Logan and his friends Randy and Josh laughing behind her, making her hair stand on end. She exhaled, hiding her shaking hands again.

"Ah yes hello my young thespians! I just wanted to say congrats to all of you." Mrs. Jonas said cheerily striding into the room with a huge stack of papers. "Please take a script and pass them down. I also have highlighters to mark your lines as well, and feel free to make any little notes you will need." She handed the stack of papers to Jimmy jr. who took one and passed it to Zeke. While they collected their scripts, Mrs. Jonas continued to speak.

"Now, of course there are no small parts on the stage, so everyone act your little hearts out. I am very interested in seeing how our little love Triangle of Miss Belcher, and Misters Pesto and Bush will play out. It was a very hard choice for which boy would play which part, but I feel like the already present rivalry between Logan and Louise will work in their favor." Louise sighed loudly, sinking down in her seat and feeling her face go hot. Logan laughed from behind her, flicking her pigtail.

"Yeah Christine, we are meant to work together." She glared at him, choosing to ignore his comment and continue to highlight her lines.

"How much you wanna bet they will be together before the end of this?" Zeke whispered to Tina, who quietly giggled.

"I'll bet my imaginary horse Jerico." They laughed, looking sideways at Louise, who glared at them.

"You guys suck at whispering. And I would rather eat my own beating heart than have anything real with that asshole." Mrs. Jonas clapped her hands together to get the attention of the group of teens.

"Alright, first read through will be tomorrow after school, and Friday we will have our first vocal run through. Start practicing now my ducklings! See you tomorrow." She dismissed the teens to go home, Louise sulking past her friends and siblings, hurrying to the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We both made it mom!" Tina said, a big grin on her face. Linda clapped, hopping up and down.

"And what parts did you get? I am so proud!" Tina looked to Louise, who sighed, hiding her smile.

"Well, Take a look at the highlighting on my script. Let's just say you will probably be surprised." Linda took the paper, studying it quietly for a moment before a yell escaped her throat.

"My Louise got the leading lady? Oh my god I am so proud! And what about you Tina? Who did you get?" Tina smiled.

"Christines best friend, Meg." Linda hopped again in excitement.

"Both my babies got big parts I can't wait to see this! Sing parts for me!" Louise shook her head.

"I will…later. I don't want to stress myself just yet, it's still sinking in at the moment." She ran up the stairs before Linda could pester her anymore.

"I think she's nervous because Logan was cast as Raoul." Linda's jaw dropped.

"Wait, as in Cynthia's delinquent? I didn't know he could sing."

"Yeah, neither did we, he actually has a pretty nice voice though. We are all making bets on how long it takes them to actually fall in love with each other."

"Awwhh yeah Enemies turning into lovers I love it!" Linda swooned. Tina took her bag upstairs to start her homework before coming down to help out her parents. She could hear faint singing coming from Louise's room, a smile spreading slowly across her lips.

"You will do great Louise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _The first rehearsal_

"Okay, Louise, After Abby storms away, you are going to take three steps forward and begin singing Think of me. From Here the stage will transition to the actual production, where Logan will enter stage right and begin his piece. Tina and Susan I want you positioned behind Louise, but kind of on an angle, and look proud!" Mrs. Jonas said, snapping her fingers to set up scene.

"This is really working against my nerves…" Zeke spoke his line, prompting Louise to step forward. She took a deep breath and began to sing her lines. All eyes on the stage turned to her, a smile spreading across her lips as the stage moved to transition to the in show performance. Logan stood back stage, his heart beating in his chest. Her voice filled his head, and for a moment, just a slight moment he was lost in her song. He heard Gene tap his piano to get his attention, and he snapped out of his stupor and walked onto the stage.

 _Can it be…Can it be Christine?_ Unfortunately for him, he stumbled over his feet and fell flat on his face. Louise stopped singing and a laugh escaped her throat.

"Have a nice trip Logan?" He stood up, brushing off his shirt.

"Oh shove it Louise. I walked out too quick and caught myself, a mistake you surely wouldn't have noticed had you made it." Mrs. Jonas shook her head, waving her hand at Logan.

"Start from the top. Zeke, start with your line." He nodded, speaking his line. Once again, Louise sang out her lines perfectly, putting Logan into yet another trance. He never noticed how deep her eyes were, or how they twinkled when she sang.

 _There will never be a day, I don't think of you…_ Logan inhaled, making careful work of his feet to avoid falling again, as he briskly walked onto the stage.

 _Can it Be? Can it be Christine…? Bravo!"_ He ran over to back right, holding his breath for a moment, feeling as if he were to fall again. They finished their song, everyone breathing heavily. Mrs. Jonas nodded her head up and down, clapping her hands.

"That was much better. Logan your adoring facial expression towards Louise was spot on, do that every time." Logan nervously laughed, quietly thanking her for the compliment. "That concludes rehearsal tonight. Tomorrow I want to work on the phantom of the opera, Music of the night and angel of music. We will be focusing on Tina, Louise and Jimmy, the rest of you I want to work with Courtney on their numbers, as well as running lines. Gene we will have you out here for the main numbers. Good job tonight! I will see you all tomorrow!" The group of teens dispersed to head home.

"Man Louise, I never thought you had it in you but all the guys in there were basically swooning over you!" Louise laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't be a bullshitter Gene. No one was swooning."

"I don't know Louise. You made Logan fall on his face. He seemed really flustered." Louise rolled her eyes.

"He fell because he's an idiot." Gene and Tina sighed at the same time, exchanging glances with one another.

"If you say so…"

00000000000000000000000000000

"Hah Logan, you are really getting into this acting thing. Its almost like you aren't in it for the ladies anymore." Logan shook his head, punching his friend in the arm.

"Don't be stupid. I just didn't think it would be this…fun. It's kind of cool to be able to pretend to be someone completely different." Josh nodded.

"Well yeah, why do you think Randy and I have been trying to convince you to try it since we were freshman? Now you are a senior and this is it, unless your dumbass gets held back."

"Yeah, and you're actually pretty good at it too. You actually looked like you were swooning over four ears. Pure gold." Randy laughed. Logan nervously laughed along with them, if only to hide the fact that he wasn't pretending.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, let's start off with the phantom of the opera." Mrs. Jonas said, tapping her finger to start the music. Gene fired up the organ, Jimmy taking Louise by the hand, slowly leading her across the stage. Louise clouded her eyes as if she were in a trance.

 _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…_

Louise sang out in her trance like state.

 _Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet._ Jimmy sang, placing his hand seductively around her throat and singing into the crook of her neck. She shivered, unaccustomed to the intimacy. He ran his hand softly up her arm, spreading it over her head.

 _Sing my angel of music!_

Louise belted out the tune, hitting every soprano note with precision. From the other room, Logan and some of the others peeked through the door to watch their performance. Logan exhaled deeply.

"Shit…how do I compete with that?" Josh snorted.

"Compete with what? For what?" Logan stumbled over his words, his cheeks going red.

"Well, I mean I guess the phantom is supposed to be a mysterious, seductive character…right? I'm more the…romantic, suave character. So I guess there is no real competition because we are completely different." Josh narrowed his eyes at his best friend, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah. That's it. If I weren't mistaken I'd say you are finding your theater queen." Logan scowled, a snort escaping from his nose.

"Don't be a moron. I'm just trying to get into character and if that means loving that insufferable…thing, then so be it." Josh shook his head, walking back over by Courtney.

"Hey Logan, can you go get Louise while Jimmy works on music of the night? I want to go through All I ask of you really quick so I can get a feel for the music myself." Logan rolled his eyes, walking into the other room.

"Hey Louise, Courtney wants to run through a song quick while Jimmy is working with Gene." Louise shrugged her shoulders, following the older boy into the other room.

"Alright Court, which song are we running through?" Courtney gave a sly glance at Zeke and Josh, and with a grin simply said,

"All I Ask of you." Both teens eyes expanded like saucers.

"W…wait…" Louise stammered, feeling her face grow hot.

"Isn't that the…" Logan paused, swallowing hard.

"Love song?" They both said in unison. Courtney clapped her hands together, shaking her head.

"Yeah! I just want to run it really quick to see which style sounds best for it."

"Do you want us just to…sing it?" Logan asked nervously. Courtney nodded.

"Yeah, you don't have to do anything yet, mainly because I'm not sure what Mrs. Jonas is planning for it and I don't want to interfere." The two teens exhaled. "So lets just run through it quick."

They simply sang through the lyrics, experimenting with the different sounds from Courtney's keyboard before finally settling on a strings setting.

"Thanks guys! Ok lets go into the other room for notes and what not." The teens in room B went into the auditorium to join Jimmy and Tina. Mrs. Jonas pulled out her notebook, tapping her pen on her chin.

"Okay so, unfortunately I am going to be out of town on some business tomorrow, so we won't have any official rehearsal, but I do want Louise, Logan and Jimmy to practice with Courtney and Gene, and anyone else who wants to get in some extra practice if free to come as well. Also, I want Louise and Logan to choreograph All I ask of you, and our trio to choreograph the reprise of all I ask of you. Is that okay? I'm sure the others could help you out as well. I want to see what you can come up with." Louise and Logan nodded in unison.

"Are there any specific…requirements you have for this scene?" Louise asked, her voice shaking.

"Well, of course the two of you will share a passionate kiss towards the climax of the song, but other than that, just make it sensual, and full of love." Mrs. Jonas smiled, noticing the nervous looks on her students faces. "Don't you worry. You will do just fine! I will see you Friday after school." She left the room, everyone else following.

"Louise, is this going to be your first real kiss?" Courtney asked, putting an arm around Gene's waist, which he returned happily. "You need to catch up girl!" Louise nervously laughed.

"I've kissed someone before. I mean, it was more of a pity kiss when I was nine…but still. Its not the kiss, it's the Logan!" She said, venom on her tongue.

"You will be okay Louise, at least he's cute." Tina said, trying to comfort her sister. Zeke laughed.

"Hell girl, even I can agree to that, I mean, not bein' gay or anything." Louise laughed.

"Thanks guys. I guess everything is moving really fast for me. Two weeks ago we wanted to kill each other, and now…we are singing love songs and kissing and I just don't know how I feel about it."

"Well, if it makes you feel better I try to kill him out of jealously. I mean, that's always good right? You like death." Jimmy laughed. Louise shook her head and shrugged.

"You guys are crazy. I guess we will just have to fight through it and try not to hurl on each other."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, how do you feel about having to lock lips with Louise Belcher?" Josh asked, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"I mean, it is what it is. I figured it would happen so its not so much of a shock to me. She looked pretty traumatized though." Logan laughed, kicking dirt with his feet. He didn't want to admit how nervous he was to his friend. He didn't know when these feelings began to form, thinking that possibly they had always been there and he just didn't notice it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, almost feeling regret for giving in to his friends nagging for him to try out. "I'll get through it."

"You think she's going to be a good kisser? I honestly don't think she's ever kissed anyone." Logan shrugged, walking up the steps to his house.

"I guess I have the pleasure of finding out don't I? See ya tomorrow bro."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, let's do this." Gene said, setting up his keyboard. "Remember, be soft, be sensual, if you have to pretend you are singing to someone else." Everyone laughed as Louise rubbed her arm nervously. Courtney started up the strings, Logan approaching Louise from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close.

 _No more talk of darkness,_

 _Forget these wide-eyed fears_

 _I'm here, nothing can harm you_

 _my words will warm and calm you_

 _Let me be your freedom,_

 _let daylight dry your tears._

 _I'm here with you, beside you,_

 _to guard you and to guide you._

As he sang, he moved his lips across the skin on her neck, making her shiver. His arm snaked around her waist, his other hand trailing down the side of her face and neck. Louise turned slowly to face him as she began to sing her line.

 _Say you love me every waking moment,_

 _turn my head with talk of summertime..._

 _Say you need me with you now and always..._

 _Promise me that all you say is true_

 _that's all I ask of you_

She placed her hand gently on his cheek, cupping his face in her hands and getting lost in his eyes. For a moment, it felt as if they were the only two people In the world. They both belted out in unison,

 _Anywhere you go let me go too…_

 _Love me..that's all I ask of you…_

Taking her face into his hands, he swallowed hard, pulling her face towards his to seal the scene with the kiss. She could feel his breath ghost across her lips, and all of a sudden she began to feel frantic. She pulled away from Logan, shaking her head.

"What the hell Belcher? We have to kiss. Don't tell me you are pussing out." Louise, tears began to cloud her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. A single tear fell down her cheek as she turned and ran from the building. She ran fast, and she ran hard, stopping in the elementary school park, her favorite thinking spot. She curled up in a ball, putting her face into her knees and openly sobbing.

"What the hell is wrong with you Louise? This is Logan Barry Bush we are talking about. Your enemy, you can't be developing feelings, you can't. Maybe its just nerves from everyone watching, but I don't feel nervous about having to kiss Jimmy Jr…so why Logan?

"You know, I'm nervous too." A voice sounded behind her, startling her. She quickly wiped her tears away, refusing to show weakness in front of him. "Do you mind if I sit down?" She nodded silently, patting the ground next to her.

"I think its just the pressure, you know? I never expected it, but I think I might have mild stage fright, and I honestly don't know if I can kiss you." Logan nodded, any hint of malice gone from his eyes.

"Well…I may have an idea that might help us both out." Louise looked at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"And what is that?" She saw the corner of Logan's mouth curl up into a smile.

"Maybe…we can kiss now. Just us two, no audience. So when we do it for the play it won't be as nerve wracking." Louise sat silent in thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons in her head. It probably would help her stage fright to get used to it without an audience, since she wasn't used to playing a sensual woman, but at the same time it also required kissing Logan more than she needed to and that thought didn't sit well in her stomach. She exhaled slowly, trying to relax.

"Okay. We can start with a peck and work our way up to how we will do it for the performance." He nodded his head, a strange sense of seriousness in his eyes. The two teens leaned into each other slowly, closing their eyes. Their pulses beat in synch as their lips lightly brushed up against each others. They sat that way for a moment or two, before breaking away and looking at each other. Louise smiled, exhaling the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"That wasn't so bad…" She admitted, looking down at her feet. Logan quietly laughed to himself.

"No, it wasn't." They sat there together in silence as the sun began to set, painting the sky in a beautiful splash of red and orange.

"Hey, everyone went home already…you want me to walk you home?" He asked, standing up and extending his hand to her, pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah, sure." The first few minutes of their trip was silent, both teens too confused to really say anything. Louise casually kicked up dirt with her feet, watching the puffs form and fall back to the ground almost in a musical fashion. Finally, Logan broke the silence.

"You know, I'm going to hate myself for this one, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such an ass to you all these years. I don't even know why I did it to be honest. I still don't. You…aren't a bad girl." Louise glared at him as they stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Shut up Logan." She said with a laugh. He shook his head, pulling her in for a quick hug before walking off back to his house. Louise yelled after him, "Apology accepted!" And she turned to go back into her house to get ready for bed after the crazy day she had just had.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _One week until Opening Night_

"Louise, Logan, what's going on? You are performing perfectly, but you still haven't produced the kiss written in the script." Mrs. Jonas said with a sigh. Louise looked down at her feet, embarrassed, and Logan put his hand lightly on her back.

"We are both just kind of nervous is all. Neither of us have done something like this before and we just keep getting overcome with the jitters." Mrs. Jonas nodded her head.

"But you have performed your kiss with Jimmy many times without hesitation." Louise shuffled her feet.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because kissing Jimmy isn't romantic towards him per say, it's a romantic gesture to try to save Logan." Tina spoke up, smiling at her sister.

"Yeah, Louise isn't exactly oozing with romance. No offense sis." Gene piped in. Louise sent them both thankful looks.

"Well, we still a week until opening night…hopefully you two can pull through for the show. Try to maybe spend some time together outside of practices?"

"Oh, they already do that Mrs. Jonas. Like, every day. I think maybe it's nerves from their undeniable feelings for each other." Tammy piped in from the back of the stage where she was practicing Jimmy Jr.'s Make up. Louise felt the color drain from her face.

"Oh Tammy…shut up please." Logan snorted.

"Yeah, like I would ever waste my time on feelings for Louise Belcher of all people." Louise looked at him, a foreign pain spreading through her chest. She felt a lump grow in her throat, which she tried to discreetly swallow. Her eyes grew cloudy, and she quickly turned away from everyone and began walking to the door.

"I'll be…right back." Her voice cracked as she briskly stormed out the door, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Everyone turned to look at Logan who bit his lip.

"Wow dude." Jocelyn said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I don't always see eye to eye with Louise, but that was super harsh. She's not that bad." Tammy shook her head, turning back to Jimmy Jr. Mrs. Jonas rushed to the middle of the students, to calm the tension that was forming in the air.

"Okay everyone, take five. Go for a walk and clear your heads and be back ready to do a full run through." Tina, Zeke, Courtney and Gene rushed to the door to try to find Louise. She was sitting on the floor in a corner sobbing to herself quietly. Tina sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey…Louise. It will be okay. Boys can suck, so bad. Remember how back and forth Jimmy Jr. And I were all through middle school? One second he loved me and the next he was telling me I was annoying and to go away…"

"Yeah, and I almost killed Courtney at her birthday party!" Gene piped in, earning a chuckle from Courtney.

"Yeah, and look how long I had to fight for T. I had to secretly watch her follow J ju around while she told me I was gross." Louise looked up, tears staining her cheeks.

"I just…I don't get it. I've never cared. He could have told me to go hang myself and I'd laugh and not feel the least bit bad about it. Now I'm a mess because some stupid guy says he doesn't like me? This is stupid." She sniffled a few times.

"Well, that's how love works sometimes sadly. I don't believe he meant it…but it doesn't make the words hurt less." Courtney put her hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"But the question is…do you love him Louise?" Tina asked. Louise sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know. I've never…loved anyone before. I wouldn't even know what to feel or how to describe it. I know being around him makes me feel warm and happy. It's so gross. I hate Logan, but I know I don't actually. Part of me wants to slap his face off…and the other part makes me want to…kiss it." She shuddered. "Maybe…just maybe I do love him…" She stood, brushing her hands across her eyes to wipe the tears away. The group of teens all pulled Louise into a friendly hug.

"Well, remember, we all love you Louise!" Gene said, giving his sister a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She frowned, wiping his spit off her face.

"Gross Gene! What the fresh hell was that!?" She laughed.

"That was me being the annoying brother mom wanted me to be at your slumber party!" She smiled.

"Let's get back in there and finish up this rehersal." The group dispersed, heading back into the auditorium, not noticing the two figures hiding in the shadows, who had witnessed the whole scene unfold in front of them.

"Wow Logan, you're an asshole." Josh said, giving him a harsh look. Logan looked down, shaking his head.

"I know…I don't even know why I said that. I Panicked. I mean, it's fucking Louise! The girl no guy could sway, the girl no one could charm…the girl I've been hopelessly in love with since we were children…"

"Well, if you don't want to lose her because your mouth works faster than your brain, I suggest you do something big to show your remorse." Logan exhaled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah…now just to figure out what."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Opening Night_

"Okay everyone! We go on in ten minutes. Is there any last minute thoughts anyone wants to get out before curtain?" Mrs. Jonas asked, excitement in her voice. Zeke stepped forward, his hair dusted gray and wrinkles drawn on his face.

"Yeah, hey Tina do I look sexy as an old man? Coz this is what you will be looking at in fifty years." Everyone laughed. Tina shook her head, wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course you look sexy as an old man. Plus when we are old, old people will look sexy to us so it won't matter will it?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"I just want to say you did a really good job of making Jimmy Jr. Look really creepy Tammy, I kind of don't want to be alone in the dark with him now." Jocelyn said to her best friend, winking.

"This is why we are best friends!" Tammy said, high fiving her.

"I've got something to say." A voice said behind the group. Everyone turned to Louise, her cheeks rosy, lips red and hair curled in soft waves that framed her face. She took a deep breath, softly smiling. "This was a life changing experience for me…I always said I would never be an opera floozy, but here I am in a fancy dress, all made up about to sing my heart out to an auditorium of people. I can't say I'm not nervous, but I can say I am excited, and I won't back down from anything tonight, no matter how scary they may seem." Her eyes shifted to Logan for a moment when she said her last part. He sadly looked back at her. They had barley spoken since the week before, and only spoke to practice. Everyone took their places to enter the stage, the opening notes ringing through the auditorium. Mrs. Jonas took the stage, speaking to the audience.

"Hello, Good evening and welcome to our Production of the Phantom of the Opera, featuring a few newcomers to the theater life, Logan Bush as Raoul, and Louise Belcher as Christine, as well as a few of our Veteran thespians, Tina Belcher as Meg, Zeke as Firimin and Jimmy Pesto Junior as our Phantom. The music was arranged and will be performed by students Courtney Weaver and Gene Belcher. Without further ado, We present to you, The phantom of the opera!" The lights shut off and Mrs. Jonas exited the stage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tina and Louise stood at stage right, waiting to walk on for Louise's first song. Tina put her hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze in encouragement.

"Good luck Louise, you are going to do great." She whispered, smiling at her little sister.

"Thanks Tina…"

 _Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves…_ Zeke's line prompted Louise and Tina to enter stage. Taking a deep breath Louise sang out

 _Think of me, think of me fondly_

 _When we've said goodbye_

 _Remember me, once in a while_

 _Please, promise me you'll try_

 _When you find that once again you long_

 _To take your heart back and be free_

 _If you ever find a moment_

 _Spare a thought for me_

The platform she stood on shifted as she pulled the string on her dress, making the train billow out around her.

 _We never said "our love was evergreen"_

 _Or "as unchanging as the sea"_

 _But if you can still remember,_

 _Stop and think of me_

 _Think of all the things_

 _We've shared and seen Don't think about the way,_

 _Things might have been._

Logan Swallowed, Walking onto the fake balcony where his character was watching the show.

 _Can it be…Can it be Christine? Bravo!_ He clapped his hands, walking down the balcony to the stage below.

 _Long ago, it seems_

 _So long ago,_

 _How young and_

 _Innocent we_

 _Were!_

 _She may not remember me_

 _But I remember her_

Louise finished her piece, applause flooding through the auditorium. She sweetly smiled, before exiting stage left, running into Logan. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Good job Louise…you sounded great." She sadly smiled back at him.

"Thanks…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Organ struck up, Jimmy Jr. Taking Louise's hand in hers, pulling her onto their boat.

 _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

 _That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

 _And do I dream again? For now I find_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_

 _Inside my mind_

Jimmy Pulled her off the boat, fog swirling around their feet to create the effect of the dark crypt. He stood, menacing behind her on a platform, belting out his lines with power.

 _Sing my angel of music!_

He bellowed as she sang her soprano "aahs" As she finished her last line, the music softened, leading into the next song. Jimmy Wrapped one arm tenderly around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck, Louise closing her eyes in a trance like state, disappearing into his voice.

 _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

 _Helpless to resist the notes I write_

 _For I compose the music of the night_

He ran his hand up her arm as she wrapped her arm backward around his neck, leaning into his body, the back of her hand gently caressing down the side of his face.

 _Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world,_

 _Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,_

 _Close your eyes and let music set you free,_

 _Only then can you belong to me_

He slowly turned her around as she rested into his arms, their lips mere inches apart. He cupped her chin in his hand.

 _You alone can make my song take flight,_

 _Help me make the music of the Night_

He softly pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment before pulling away and staring into her eyes. The audience erupted in a fit of applause, and Louise had to fight a smirk when she distinctly heard his father yell out,

"Yeah Jimmy!" Jimmy placed his hand back in hers, and they exited the stage together.

"Damn Jimmy, I hate to admit it, but that was sexy." Tammy said, winking at her boyfriend.

"Thanks babe. I could feel Louise's heart thumping out of her skin the whole time." Tammy looked to her, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Don't worry, you didn't look nervous at all. You're actually doing a pretty good job." Tina walked up, motioning Louise stage right for their next scene.

 _Where in the world have you been hiding?_

 _Really, you were perfect_

 _I only wish I knew your secret_

 _Who is this new tutor?_

Tina sang in a small voice. Louise turned to her, and in a dreamy voice sang,

 _Father once spoke of an Angel_

 _I used to dream he'd appear_

 _Now as I sing, I can sense him_

 _And I know he's here_

 _Here in this room, he calls me softly_

 _Somewhere inside, hiding_

 _Somehow I know he's always with me_

 _He, the unseen genius_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Fake snow began to fall from the rafters as Louise slowly walked across the stage, quiet somber music playing.

 _You were once_

 _My one companion_

 _You were all_

 _That mattered_

 _You were once_

 _A friend and father_

 _Then my world_

 _Was shattered_

 _Wishing you were_

 _Somehow here again_

 _Wishing you were_

 _Somehow near_

 _Sometimes it seemed_

 _If I just dreamed_

 _Somehow you would_

 _Be here_

She felt real tears forming in her eyes, thoughts of losing her own father flooding her mind. She never thought much about it during practice, but even though she couldn't see him, he was sitting in the audience watching her perform for the first time. He had badgered her to sing one of her songs for him but she wanted to leave it a surprise for the show. She used the flood of emotions to her advantage, letting the tears flow as she finished her song.

 _Too many years fighting back tears,_

 _Why can't the past just die!_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again,_

 _Knowing we must say goodbye!_

 _Try to forgive, teach me to live!_

 _Give me the strength to try!_

 _No more memories, no more silent tears!_

 _No more gazing across the wasted years!_

 _Help me say goodbye_

 _Help me say goodbye..._

Soft clapping sounded over the music, but Louise heard one clap louder than the rest, and a warm feeling filled her heart, knowing it was her own silly dad.

Logan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew what he had to do and he felt as if his heart was going to thump right out of his ribcage. Josh clapped him on the shoulder.

"You got this Logan. Kiss her with the love you truly feel for her." He nodded, stepping out onto stage and approaching Louise, who still had real tears flowing down her cheeks. He ran his thumb under her eyes gently as he began his lines.

 _No more talk of darkness_

 _Forget these wide-eyed fears_

 _I'm here nothing, can harm you_

 _My words will warm and calm you_

 _Let me be your freedom_

 _Let daylight dry your tears_

 _I'm here with you, beside you,_

 _To guard you and to guide you_

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her into him and nestling his face in her curled hair. She could hear his heart beating, matching her own pulse. She moved away, gliding while pulling him along with her.

 _Say you'll love me every waking moment_

 _Turn my head with talk of summer time_

 _Say you need me with you now and always_

 _Promise me that all you say is true_

 _That's all I ask of you_

They danced together, he twirled her around elegantly, before twisting her back into his arms, cupping her face and hers around his neck. They both inhaled, knowing what was coming. In unison, they passionately sang to each other while gazing lovingly into eachothers eyes,

 _Anywhere you go let, me go too_

 _Love me that's, all I ask of you_

Logan Inhaled, wrapping one hand tenderly in her hair behind her head and leaving the other on her cheek, and pulled her face to him as he bent down. Their lips passionately pressed together, eyes closed. Logan pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Louise wrapped her arms around his neck as a very real tear slid down her cheek. Cheers began to erupt from the audience as they slowly pulled away, staring lovingly back into each others eyes.

"I love you. I have always loved you, and I will never leave your side again." He took her hand leading her off stage, his unscripted confession swimming around her head.

"Good job buddy." Josh said to himself from back stage, a smile spreading across his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy Jr. Rips off his mask, revealing the grotesque make up Tammy had put him in, startling Louise as she stumbled back, throwing a hand over her mouth. He places a wedding veil on her head, roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her into him forcefully, singing how she is his prize.

 _Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!_

"Raoul!" Louise yelled, running away from the Jimmy, trying to get to Logan.

 _...this is indeed, an unparalleled delight!_

 _I had rather hoped that you would come_

 _And now my wish comes true—_

 _You have truly made my night!_

He grabbed Louise's arm again, jerking to his side.

"let me go!" She yells, trying to pull away. Logan reaches between the bars between them, trying to reach out to her. He yells out,

 _Free Her_

 _Do what you like Only free her_

 _Have you no pity?_

They bantered back and forth, the bars opening only for Jimmy to throw a noose around Logan's neck, tightening and pulling on it.

 _The tears I might have shed for your dark fate_

 _grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!_

Louise belted out, glaring at Jimmy with hate in her eyes.

 _So, do you end your days with me,_

 _or do you send him to his grave?_

Jimmy smiled, evil spreading through his face. He tightened the noose tighter and tighter, strangling Logan slowly as he made gasping noises, trying to reach out to Louise who also fought to get close to him. After a battle, The noose was removed from Logan's neck, as Louise ran into his arms and they exited stage in a haste, leaving Jimmy standing there alone, nothing but a spotlight on him as he knelt down onto the ground, putting his face in his hands.

 _You alone can make my song take flight -_

 _it's over now, the music of the night!_

The spotlight shut off, leaving the stage pitch black. Jimmy exited as the crowd began to cheer. The stage lit back up for curtain call, the actors waiting back stage to take their bows. Tina, Zeke and the others walked onto the stage and took their bows, the crowd still clapping.

"Ready Louise?" Logan said, placing his hands around her. She smiled, nodding silently as he lifted her into his arms and wedding style carried her onto the stage. The crowd stood, clapping and whistling as they entered center stage, sharing another passionate kiss before he placed her on her feet and they walked to the middle of the line. Finally, Jimmy came out, His cape flowing behind him and his head held high in the air. He placed his hand in Louise's, and the cast took one final bow before the curtain fell, opening night a huge success. They all briskly walked out to the main foyer, to greet their audience. Louise spotted her parents, along with Gene and Tina, and they walked over to them with huge smiles on their faces. Linda wrapped them in her arms, tears in her eyes.

"You guys all did so good! I am so proud of you!" She said, sniffling. Louise rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face and laughed.

"Mom, Don't get snot on the dress." They all laughed. Bob walked up, wrapping his arms around Louise.

"I had no idea you could sing like that. I'm so proud." She smiled, hugging him tighter.

"Thanks Dad. It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, and look at you, kissing two boys in one night! What a scandal!" Linda winked.

"Yeah, I'm a regular kiss whore now." She said. Their laughter and joy were cut short when they heard a voice close by.

"Logan you did so good! It's too bad they picked trash for you to star with though." Linda saw red and stomped over.

"You did not just call my girl trash Cynthia!" She yelled, getting close. Cynthia had a smug grin on her face as she inched closer as well.

"Well I mean, It's not completely her fault. Look who raised her." Linda yelled, reaching out towards the haughty blonde. Before Linda and Cynthia could wrap their hands around each others necks, Louise and Logan jumped in between them.

"Hey stop!" They both yelled at the same time. Both women stopped, looking at their kids.

"I am getting so sick of this family rivalry." Logan said, looking to Louise. She nodded back.

"Seriously, If we learned anything through this, its that you can put differences behind you." Louise said, placing her hand in Logan's, who gripped it tightly. Both women looked at their kids, then at each other, then down at their hands.

"What's going on…Logan?" Cynthia asked, her voice soft and shaking.

"Yeah Louise, I thought Logan was your mortal enemy?" Linda asked. The two teens looked at each other and smiled.

"Sometimes, anger and hate are truly care…" lousie started, but stumbled on her words.

"And affection!" Logan finished. Both women stood down, bowing their heads in defeat.

"So, you really like each other…huh?" Cynthia asked, skeptical. They both nodded.

"It just took a push in the right direction to figure it out." Logan said. Tina walked up with Zeke.

"Hey guys, come on we are having our potluck for opening night now, you don't want to be late." Louise thanked Tina and hugged her parents goodbye. Pretty soon, it was just Logan and Louise standing in the foyer. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, before Louise finally spoke up.

"Logan…this is hard for me to say. I've never really done this before so I don't know how to start, and I really hope this doesn't seem sudden and if its going to far please, don't be afraid to tell me…" Logan put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"It's okay Louise…I love you too." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her in close, placing his lips into hers and pulling her even closer. They pulled apart, once again looking into each others eyes.

"Shall we get going to the potluck?" She smiled and nodded. The two walked hand and hand down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Well Zeke, you were right." Tina said from behind the pillar they were spying from. Zeke put his arm around her, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Exactly love, sometimes it takes hate to show true love, just like us." They both laughed, exiting from behind the pole and following the new loves into the cafeteria. Phantom Of the Opera was a success indeed.

THE END


End file.
